Forever Torn
by blooddancer101
Summary: A new girl has come to the feudal era. She finds Inuyasha and helps him be free of his pain. Inuyasha x oc Kagome x koga
1. Chapter 1

Gracie looks at the sky as she feels the rain on her skin. She thinks, _"I wonder why the angels are crying today?"_ She makes way home with a fake smile on her face. Her mother sees her come through the door and says, "Hey baby girl. How was your day at school?" Gracie sighs and says, "It was okay I guess. I don't have any homework to do this weekend." Her mother looks at her and asks, "What's wrong love?" She looks down at her feet and says, "Why did you adopt me, the American baby?" Her mother stops what she's doing and looks at her sadly. Her mother says, "People are bullying you again because you were adopted by a Japanese family. Your father and I fell in love with you as soon as we saw you in the orphanage pictures. We love you for you not your race."

Her father comes through the door with a smile and says, "Hey I'm home." He looks the two girls a moment. He says calmly, "Oh did I miss something?" Her mother says, "Kenshi the kids at school picking on her again." He looks at Gracie with kind eyes. He says to her, "There is nothing wrong with you being in our family..."

Gracie goes to her room after hugging her parents to reassure them that she is okay. She tosses her school bag on her bed and looks at herself in an ancient mirror that has been past down from mother to daughter for generations. She says to herself reciting the words embedded in its golden border, "Those who bare the mark of an outcast can use this mirror to go to a time where they are needed."

She runs her finger over the words until her finger gets cut deeply and bleeds down to the center of the mirror. She winces and puts her finger to her mouth to stop the bleeding. A bright light gets her attention and she sees the mirror reacting to her blood.

The mirror's glass swirls and opens up wide. Before she can stop herself, her body is surrounded by the light. Her blond hair grows long rapidly and her school uniform turns into a blue dress. She says to herself, "What the hell is going on?" She closes her eyes as she continues to float through the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon she comes to a stop and the light fades away. Gracie finds herself in front of a grand tree. She gets closer to the tree to see a boy with silver hair and dog ears. She says softly, "Strange boy..." She makes her way down a path. She comes to a quiet little village and looks around feeling uneasy about all that has happened to her.

A woman sees her and says to her, "You girl, what do you think you are doing?" Gracie jumps and says, "I don't know how I got here." The woman looks her up and down a moment. The woman says calmly, "You came through time to be here just like Lady Kagome."

The woman takes Gracie to her hut and shows her scroll that tells the stories of Kikyo and Kagome. She looks up at the woman a moment. She says, "The boy pinned to the grand tree Inuyasha, was betrayed by Kagome. He fell in love with her and she took advantage of him. Now he is lost in an endless nightmare. That is so cruel."

The woman says, "He is just a half demon." Gracie looks at her with anger in her eyes. She says, "He is a human being." She goes out of the hut and goes back into the forest. She gets back to the tree. "Poor guy, no one helped you when you needed it most." She gets closer to his body seeing a huge gash in his chest.

She says with a sigh, "She waited for you to be wounded by Koga before she pinned you to the tree. She was a coward." She looks at the arrow a moment unsure how to get it out of his chest to wake him up.

(Inuyasha's Dream)

Inuyasha holds his chest in pain as he tries to run away from the danger. Kagome and Kikyo have their arrows ready for the final strike. They say in union, "Good-bye Inuyasha." They release their arrows at once. As the arrows hit him, he hears someone say, _"She waited for you to be wounded by Koga before she pinned you the tree. She was a coward."_

He looks around no longer feeling anymore pain. He yells out unable to move, "WHO'S OUT THERE? ANSWER ME!" He tenses up as he feels a new pain in his chest where the arrows at. He yells out again, "WHO'S OUT THERE?"

(End of Inuyasha's Dream)


	3. Chapter 3

Gracie slowly cuts the arrow out of Inuyasha's chest. She knows this hurts him but it would set him free. Once she gets the arrow out, his body falls to the ground. His wounds are bleeding heavy and she places her hands on them. Her hands glow blue and the wounds heal within moments.

Inuyasha's body starts pulsing and his eyes slowly open. His golden eyes meet the blue eyes of a strange girl. She asks, "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" He says calmly, "Well I'm not in pain. Who the hell are you?" She says, "My name is Gracie." She moves away from him and sits down to relax a bit.

He looks at her a moment as he sits up. He says, "I take it you're not from here." He looks down at his body seeing that his wounds are gone. Gracie says softly, "I somehow healed all your wounds with just my touch." He looks back up at her noticing that she was very different than the women here.

He stands up and looks at her closely. He says while narrowing his eyes, "You not from around here at all. What are doing here? How did you get here?" She looks in his eyes and says unable to stop herself, "I was looking at my family's sacred mirror when I cut my finger on its border. My blood dripped into the center of the mirror and it swirled around like crazy. The next thing I know, I am standing in front you.

"I walked down the path to the village and a woman told about you. I got so angry about it that I stormed off and find my way back to you. I then got to work trying to set you free." Inuyasha looks at her unsure what to say. No one had ever done anything like that for him before, at least not without wanting something in return.

He offers Gracie his hand calmly and asks, "Why is your hair golden?" She takes his hand and stands up while fighting her weak knees. She says, "I am from another country but was adopted by a nice Japanese couple. My blonde or golden hair as you called it is an unavoidable trait of my birth parents."

Inuyasha takes her in his arms and says, "Well I like your hair." She looks at his chest and says, "I know I healed your chest but I must ask. Does your chest hurt any? Do you need anything?" He removes his kimono top and shows her his chest. He says seeing he bears no scars, "I am fine. You have nothing to fear."

She runs her fingers over his chest and says softly, "Amazing...you heal so neatly." He looks at her hand no longer use to a woman's touch. Her gentle touch was soft but was rough from either hard work or from being hurt daily. He was not sure which. He puts his kimono back on. He says, "Come we must go to my home. I am not welcome in any village thanks to Kagome."


	4. Chapter 4

Gracie nods slowly and blushes as he carries her deep into the demon infested forest. She holds on to him gently as he moves swiftly through the thick trees. She stares at his dog ears unable to deny the desire she has to touch them.

Inuyasha looks at her a moment and rolls his eyes. He says with a smirk, "You are not going to touch my ears. So stop thinking about it." She looks away from him and says, "I'm sorry about staring. I have never seen anyone with animal traits before." He smirks again and says, "Most half demons have animal traits and therefore, are easy to spot. So the full fledge demons kill most of us before we have a chance to live."

She looks at him sadly and says, "I am a target because I am of a different race. I endure emotional abuse and several beating a day at school for no good reason. Then I put on a fake smile for my parents." Inuyasha looks at her thinking, _"She is human and she is still an outcast. Maybe just maybe she would understand my pain." _He looks away from her calmly, not wanting to be accused of staring.

Gracie looks at the trees around them as he ran through the forest like it was nothing. Soon enough though, he stops and puts her down gently on the ground. She looks at him as he heads to a large hand built hut. She follows after him unable to take her eyes off his home. He looks back at her once their inside and says after seeing her stare at things in his home, "I know it is not much, but it's safe."

She looks at Inuyasha and says with a smile, "Your house is beautiful Inuyasha…" He smirks some as she watches her explore his home with a child like wonder he has never seen in a woman before. He looks at her unique features. Her blond hair was a strange thing to see but he did not mind that. Her blue eyes were scary to look into.

They made him feel like he was looking into his soul and he was afraid of what she might find. She appears in front of him and asks, "Why do you keep staring at me?" He says with a smirk, "I was not staring at you, I was thinking and you happened to be in my line of view." She jumps some and says, "Oh I am sorry for assuming that you were staring at me."

He looks at her as she backs away from him. He grabs her arm gently and says, "I'm sorry I did not mean to snap at you." She looks up at him still uneasy because of his tone. Her blue eyes capture his for a moment and his body goes completely relaxed.

He says, "I did not mean to frighten you." His voice was barely above a whisper. She looks away from him not wanting to hold him in the trance she apparently holds over him. She says, "I don't do well with people being angry with me." He finally is able to look away from her. He says calmly, "I really did not mean to yell at you."

Inuyasha looks at her as she looks at his paintings of Kagome and Kikyo he had done before while he was free. She says, "They both used you and then through you away like you were a used up piece of trash. I hate them for what they did to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha looks at her a moment unsure what to say. Not many people looked at the world in his favor. He says calmly, "Gracie it does not help me to have you hate them. Kikyo is dead and Kagome is probably with Koga and having a bunch of kids."

She looks at him and says anger with burning in her voice, "Still they should not have betrayed you like they did." He looks at the fire in her eyes. "You won't let it go because I haven't let it go." Her eyes light up some with a smile on her face. He smirks some and says, "Don't let it go to your head. Just because your eyes put people in a trance, does not mean you know them."

She looks up at him for a moment and says, "I don't mean to put you in a trance with my eyes Inuyasha. I just think it is rude to not look someone in the eye when they're speaking to you is all." She looks at his silver hair a moment trying not to think about touching his ears. He says, "Well thanks…I guess for showing me some respect." He crosses his arms still not fully sure he can trust her.

For several days Gracie spends her time with Inuyasha at his home. She still could see the sorrow in his eyes as he walked around his yard doing his daily chores as though he hadn't spent the last ten years of his life pinned to a sacred tree.

She looks down upon him from her bedroom watching him chop down tree logs with his claws. In her eyes it seemed like he was imagining the logs were Koga's head and he was taking his revenge. He stops a moment and looks up at her. "What's the matter? Do you need something?" She shakes her head and goes over to her closet.

She looks through the closet seeing all the clothes that were meant for Kagome. She remembers how sad he had sounded when said she could wear them.

(Flashback to several weeks earlier)

Inuyasha walks up the stair to an empty room with Gracie not too far behind. He says, "This was supposed to be Kagome's room when she needed her space but I guess you can use it for as long as you're coming here." She says with a smile, "That is very kind of you Inuyasha, thank you." He says, "Just don't read too much into it, okay. It is not like I like you or anything."

She sighs inwardly thinking about how much she has heard guys make that clear to her in the past. She know full well no one could possible love her. Why should a guy from another time be any different? He stops in front of a door and opens it for her. He says calmly but sadly, "There are kimonos in the closet for you to change into. Help yourself to them whenever you need to."

(End of flashback)

She pulls out a blue silk kimono and changes into it after she makes sure the curtains are closed. She knows he won't look but she feels uncomfortable with them open. When she is done getting dressed, she goes outside to help him with the chores.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha sees her come out of the hut and says, "Go back inside. I can handle my own chores." Gracie looks at him a moment and says, "I know I am your guest but I need to do something for you in return for being kind to me."

He looks at her a moment taking in the way she was talking to him. She was speaking as if she was indebted to him. He smirks and says, "You don't owe me anything Gracie. You were the one who got me down from that tree." Gracie blushes and says, "But in doing so, I had cut you very deeply in the chest. Demon blood or no demon, that had to hurt a bit."

He looks at her with his golden eyes unsure what to say for a moment. He comes a few steps closer to her but does not say a word. Inuyasha looks over her figure a moment. He says, "You are a strange one that for sure." He gently places his hand on her head and runs his finger through her blonde hair.

He says, "You worry too much about how other would feel about your actions. Say and do as you wish while you are here. This era can be your place of freedom if you wish it. It must hurt you to hold things in."

Gracie looks at him hearing the sadness in his voice. Was he speaking to her or to himself? She stands on the tips of her toes and kisses his cheek. She looks in his eyes, "Inuyasha you and I have both been through a lot of pain. There is no need for you to hide your pain from me as well."

He looks at her seeing his eyes being peered into by her soul ripping eyes. He leans forward and keeps eye contact with her. _Could she possible understand my pain to the full extent? _That question races through his head as he hears his heart beating like a wild drum inside his chest.

Gracie stands frozen in front of him. He presses his lips against hers. It isn't passionate or pressing. It is just a soft sweet innocent kiss that only lasts a few seconds. She looks up at him not letting herself read too far into it. She asks, "What was that for, Inuyasha?" He says, "I just wanted to see something, that's all."

He starts to cut wood again not wanting to go any further into the kiss. It was to that he just wanted to see how she would react to his advances. However it was more than that. He wanted to see his own reactions towards her. He needed to know if she could awaken the fire in his heart once again after all he has been through.

Inuyasha watches her for a moment as she goes back inside and heads toward the kitchen. He sighs knowing full well this woman was going to a stubborn handful. However, she was helpful and very patient with him. So maybe it was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracie cooks the two of them lunch while singing a song from her time. Her voice floats through the air as she sings.

"I've been played around  
Love has let me down  
Tore my feelings out

(Robot, robot lover)

I refuse to hurt  
I refuse to cry  
Not another time

(Robot, robot lover)

I know I need to be rewired  
I want to love again  
Don't think my heart is just a hard drive  
I'm just malfunctioning

Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start,  
Activate my heart

Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start,  
Activate my heart

Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Activate my heart  
'Cause it don't work anymore

Show me how to love  
Show me where to touch  
Teach me how to smile

(Robot, robot lover)

I can learn to kiss  
I feel happiness  
I can be the one

(Robot, robot lover)

I came equipped with all the same parts  
I'm not just megabytes  
So hold me close while I push restart  
So I can love you right

Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start,  
Activate my heart

Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start,

Activate my heart

Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Activate my heart  
'Cause it don't work anymore

Show me how to love  
Show me how to love  
Show me how to (Memory)  
Show me love, (damaged) love

S-s-s-show me how to love  
Show me how to love  
Show me how to love  
Show me how to love

(Show me how to) love  
Show me how to love  
Malfunction  
Show me how to love  
How to love  
Show me how to love

(Show me how to) love  
Arti-artificial heart  
Show me how to  
Activate my heart

(Show me how to love, activate my heart)

Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start,  
Activate my heart

Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start,  
Activate my heart

Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start

Show me how to love,  
Show me where to start  
Activate my heart  
'Cause it don't work anymore."

Inuyasha's ears twitch as they pick up the sound of her voice. "_What a strange song. But it fits what both of us have been through." _He stops what he is doing and decides the rest of his chores can wait until he has had some lunch with her. He makes his way inside and says, "You have a nice voice." Gracie looks at him after nearly jumping out of her skin at the sound of his voice. She blushes and says, "Thank you Inuyasha…"


End file.
